spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Wedkarski/Admin od kuchni: Nanaki
Cześć wszystkim w sobotnie południe! Jest mi miło ogłosić, że wraz z Pio387 wracamy do regularnych wywiadów z użytkownikami pod szyldem Admin od kuchni. W dzisiejszym, specjalnym wydaniu bloga, przybliżymy Wam sylwetkę Nanakiego. Nanaki jest wieloletnim helperem, jeszcze bardziej wieloletnim administratorem Centrum Społeczności, a uprawnienia także posiada na polskiej Lostpedii i League of Legends Wiki :) Życzę miłego czytania! 670px|center|link= ;1. Witaj w pierwszym, specjalnym wydaniu nowego Admina od kuchni. Przedstaw się społeczności i opowiedz co robisz na co dzień. :Hej wszystkim. Jestem tym gościem co jest adminem już prawie 8 lat (jeszcze 8 dni :>) i nie chce sobie pójść :) Na co dzień jestem nieciekawym „Kowalskim”, który robi na 3/4 etatu, czyta Z mgły zrodzonego Brandona Sandersona i czeka na kolejny odcinek Preachera. ;2. Pytanie, które zapewne spędza sen z powiek wielu osób: co przedstawia twój avatar? ;) :Wydaje mi się, że odpowiedź na to pytanie jest wielu znana, ale pomimo tego widziałem, że kilka osób ma co do tego wątpliwości. Przez długi czas miałem na avatarze oko postaci, od której wziął się mój nick: Red XIII. Niestety avek nie grzeszył rozdzielczością i był rozmyty wszędzie poza starą globalną nawigacją. Próbowałem znaleźć jakiegoś fanarta, ale nie trafiłem na odpowiedni zamiennik. Dlatego w końcu padło na plakat z Deadpoola z zachowaniem motywu oka, a nie postaci: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/F8mryVQMhXA/maxresdefault.jpg ;3. Jesteś administratorem, co prawda już nieaktywnej, polskiej Lostpedii. Dalej interesujesz się serialami? Gdybyś miał coś polecić czytelnikom, co by to było? :Moje zainteresowanie serialami trzyma się nieźle, ale spadła chęć pisania na ten temat. Głównie dlatego, że wraz z zagłębianiem się w przeróżne tajniki MediaWiki zacząłem schodzić na drogę: mniej pisania, więcej automatyzacji, a nie pasuje specjalnie do seriali. :Jeśli polecane, to większość z nich jest powtarzana przez wielu: Westworld, Rick and Morty, Better Call Saul, Mr. Robot, Arrowwersum, Preacher itp. Ale jeden serial godny uwagi, wokół którego nie ma specjalnego szumu, to Travellers od twórcy Stargate'ów – Brada Wrighta. Sci-fi skupiony wokół ciekawego pomysłu na podróże w czasie. Drugi sezon ma się pojawić jesienią, więc jest czas nadgonić. ;4. Jakie są Twoje codzienne zadania helpera? Czym poza tym zajmujesz się na FANDOMIE? :Są te oczywiste, czyli włączanie rozszerzeń, pomaganie użytkownikom via CS, Discord, oraz tym którzy piszą bezpośrednio na swoich wiki i pod witajkami. Do tego dochodzi tłumaczenie blogów i stron pomocy itd. :Z zajęć bardziej zakulisowych zajmuję się kontrolą jakości i spójności tłumaczeń, przekazywaniem feedbacku i naprzykrzaniem się staffom :) (nikt nie ma odwagi dodać mojej nowej emotki na Slacku) ;5. Jakie jest najtrudniejsze, a jakie najprzyjemniejsze zadanie wykonywane jako helper? :Nie jest to koniecznie zadanie najtrudniejsze, ale bywa uciążliwe w dużych ilościach: tłumaczenie tekstów. Zdarza się, że jest do przetłumaczenia sporo rzeczy i tak tickety wiszą, bo człowiek nie ma siły się za nie zabrać. :Jeśli zaś chodzi o najprzyjemniejsze, to zwyczajnie to od czego pochodzi nazwa „helper” – pomaganie użytkownikom :) Czerpię z tego dużą satysfakcję. W ostatnim czasie mój bezpośredni wkład w rozwój wiki bywa niewielki, właściwie głównie zajmuję się tworzeniem jakiejś nowinki technicznej dla League of Legends Wiki albo przygotowuję jakiś skrypt z zamiarem wrzucenia na Dev Wiki. Jednak dzielenie się wiedzą i pomoc w rozwiązaniu problemów pozwala mi na pośrednie rozwijanie wielu wiki :) ;6. O czym użytkownicy powinni częściej pamiętać przed kontaktem / kontaktując się z polskim wsparciem? :Centrum Społeczności to nie forum elektroda.pl :> Tam stali bywalcy mają niepowtarzalną pamięć do już zadanych pytań i prędko przekierują Cię do najbliższej wyszukiwarki, jeśli odpowiedź na Twoje pytanie leży zakopana w wątku sprzed 6 lat, 3 miesięcy i 17 sekund, na 78 stronie, i została napisana przez kogoś kto dostał bana za zadawanie pytań, na które odpowiedzi znajdują się na forum. :Innymi słowy: nie bój się zadawać pytań. W najlepszym wypadku ktoś odpowie na Twoje pytanie, a w najgorszym podlinkuje Ci wątek lub poradnik, gdzie znajdziesz poszukiwaną informację :) ;7. Od poprzedniego wywiadu z Tobą minęło sporo czasu, choć niezmiennie pomagasz społeczności jako helper. Jesteś w stanie dać radę innym co mają robić, żeby się nie „wypalić”? :Nie wiem czy jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Czasami sam sobie je zadaje, np. wobec tego, że ciągle edytuję wiki o grze, w którą tak właściwie przestałem grać pod koniec 2014 r. Chociaż czasami jest to zajęcie, które potrafi trochę dołować (z reguły w okoliacach premiery jakiegoś nowego rozszerzenia), to tworzenie treści, która komuś się przyda, podbudowuje na duchu. ;8. Jak oceniasz obecny – od czasu poprzedniego wywiadu – kierunek rozwoju FANDOMU? :Niestety mam wrażenie, że nie kieruje się w tym kierunku, którym bym chciał. Nie chodzi mi nawet o wprowadzanie nowych rozszerzeń, bo sam jestem otwarty na nowości, nawet jeśli niosą za sobą drobne ograniczenia (ale nie za duże). To co mam na myśli to zwracanie mniejszej uwagi na korzenie. FANDOM, jeszcze jako WikiCities, wystartował jako projekt pasjonatów. Była to farma wiki, rozwijana przez ludzi, którzy byli jej użytkownikami. W tym właśnie zatracił swoje korzenie. :Rozwijanie się jest ważne w tej branży, dlatego sięganie po nowe rynki, jak za pomocą Dyskusji czy Wieści, jest według mnie na plus. W tych rozwiązaniach nie chodzi o to, żeby w 100% zaspokoić potrzeby obecnych użytkowników. Ich głównym zadaniem jest przyciągnięcie nowych. I tak samo jak niektórzy obecni użytkownicy korzystają z tych nowych funkcji, nowi użytkownicy zaczną korzystać z tej funkcji, która jest nam najbliższa – zaczną edytować. :To z czym mam problem, to że na wyższym szczeblu jest za mało ludzi, którzy rzeczywiście korzystają z tej platformy. Zdarzają się rozwiązania, które albo nie posiadają oczywistych funkcji, albo posiadają ograniczenia, o których żaden aktywny edytor by nie pomyślał. Do głowy przychodzi mi maksyma, że wielbłąd to koń zaprojektowany przez komisję. Dobrze to wygląda na papierze, ale nie sprawdza się w praktyce od prostszego i bardziej dopracowanego rozwiązania. A wystarczy posłuchać zdania kogoś kto używa go na co dzień. ;9. Gdybyś mógł wybrać jedną rzecz, która zostanie wprowadzona na FANDOMIE – co by to było? :Rozwiązanie podobne do Hydry, dzięki któremu wszelkie zmiany dokonywane przez FANDOM byłyby niezależne od wersji MediaWiki, a sam rdzeń byłby aktualizowany na bieżąco. ;10. Na co początkujący admini powinni bardziej zwracać uwagę? Jakie są często popełniane błędy, o których rzadko się wspomina? :Tutaj w sumie będzie coś co często jest kierowane w stronę FANDOMU. Chodzi mi o wciskanie na siłę rzeczy, których „nikt nie potrzebuje”. Nie jest to jednak rzecz, która jest unikalna dla FANDOMU. Często można się spotkać z rzeczami, które są dodane na siłę… przez administratorów. Moim zdaniem najlepszym przykładem tego jest skrypt LastEdited. Może dlatego, że to jeden z najpopularniejszych skryptów tego typu, albo dlatego, że sam uważam go za zaśmiecanie interfejsu zbędnymi informacjami – dla mnie zbędnymi. :Chodzi mi o to, że przy takich skryptach trzeba sobie zadać pytanie, czy przypadkiem nie dodajemy go do Common.js tylko dlatego, że się nam podoba. Bo jeśli tak jest, to powinien zostać dodany jako skrypt osobisty. Trzeba pamiętać, że Common.js to miejsce na skrypty, które są dostępne u każdego. Edytorów, czytelników, adminów, zwykłych użytkowników, tych co mają kilkuletni staż i tych co założyli konto 5 minut temu. Funkcje, które nie są niezbędne dla każdego nie powinny się tam znajdować. Lepszym miejscem dla nich jest osobisty JS, gadżet lub skrypt wywoływany wyłącznie dla danej grupy. W Common.js/ImportJS trzymajmy skrypty, które są niezbędne do poprawnego wyświetlania treści. ;11. Zakończę klasycznym pytaniem: czy chcesz kogoś pozdrowić? :Chciałbym pozdrowić wszystkich, którzy jeszcze nigdy nie wcisnęli przycisku „Edytuj”, oby droga do przycisku „Publikuj” była przyjemna :) Na tym koniec wywiadu z Nanakim, ale jeśli macie jeszcze jakieś pytania, nie bójcie się zadawać ich w komentarzach! Słowem zakończenia ode mnie: * Gratulacje dla Lu i Raven za odgadnięcie tematu dzisiejszego bloga ;) * Kandydatów do wywiadu można zgłaszać przez ten formularz. Pio i ja zapoznamy się z każdym zgłoszeniem, ale oczywiście tożsamość naszego „wybrańca” pozostanie tajemnicą aż do momentu publikacji wywiadu. Zapraszam na kolejny wywiad od Pio za dwa tygodnie – a ze mną do zobaczenia za miesiąc! Kategoria:Admin od kuchni Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach